Various exercise devices have been proposed for improving the effect of an exercise. Some exercise devices distribute weight during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,524 (to Waszkelewicz) discloses a weight lifting aid for barbell lifting or arm curls. The weight lifting aid includes a rigid member that has a concave surface for fitting on the shoulders of the weightlifter during barbell lifting or across the stomach during arm curls. The rigid member distributes weight away from the nape of the neck during barbell lifting. This weight lifting aid is not designed for push-ups or bench presses.
Some exercise devices restrict the movement of the arms or legs during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,267 (to Heaton) discloses a golf practice arm restraint that controls movement of the arm during a golf swing. The golf practice arm restraint comprises a harness that includes an stretchable member that is disposed on the user's back. An anchoring band attached at one of the stretchable member is worn around the golfer's shoulder of the arm. Another anchoring band attached at the other end of the stretchable member is worn around the upper arm of the golfer. The anchoring band over the shoulder restricts the movement of the arm during the swing of the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,851 (to Posner) discloses an arm restraining device for restricting the movement of the arms of the person wearing the device. The device includes an inelastic belt member with a pair of elastic arm restraining bands on opposite ends of the belt member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,846 (to Perrine) discloses a weight lifting harness worn on a shoulder to keep the biceps, triceps and forearm muscles in predetermined positions during a weight lifting exercise. The harness includes a U-shaped yoke that fits across the chest during a weight lifting exercise. Ends of the yoke include pads that are positioned against the biceps during the weight lifting exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,183 (to Perrine) discloses a U-shaped yoke that fits across the chest during a weight lifting exercise. A U-shaped pivotable arm support is selectively positioned against the biceps or triceps during a weight lifting exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,675 (to Helmer) discloses an arm locking device for weightlifters that includes a strap that is non-elastic that is worn across the chest of the weightlifter. Loops are attached at opposite ends of the strap for wrapping around the upper arm of the weightlifter. The arm locking device holds the arms of the weightlifter in a relatively fixed position to prevent cheating during lifting by keeping the elbows close to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,581 (to Gwyn) discloses a biceps and triceps isolator. The isolator assists a weightlifter in maintaining proper arm position while exercising. The isolator includes an elongated flexible strap, which is substantially non stretchable in its axial dimensions. A buckle adjustably holds the ends of the strap in fixed positions, relative to each other. The weightlifter places his arms over the biceps and triceps through a loop formed by the strap. The loop holds the upper arms of the weightlifter in a desired position while the weightlifter is exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,801 (to Michalow) discloses a shoulder stabilization system that uses an actuator to engage the arm that is being trained distal to the axis of rotation of the joint. The actuator provides resistance to the arm as the arm is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,185 (to Drennan) discloses a hip stabilizer to prevent hip dislocations. The hip stabilizer includes a girdle and thigh cuffs. Elastic cables are connected to the girdle and the thigh cuffs to provide tension that prevents rotation of the girdle.
These devices are directed to restricting movement during exercise and are not directed to assisting push-ups or bench presses.
Other exercise devices provide resistances during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,328 (to Ozbey) discloses a chest muscle and posture developer. The muscle developer includes a pair of arm bands. Each arm band has a back section attached thereto. The arm bands are elastic in one direction. The back sections are fastened to each other and worn across the back of a user. The back sections stretch longitudinally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,305 (to Romney) discloses a sleeve-like apparatus that includes a sleeve having a removable elongate distance member therein. A wrist cuff holds the one end of the elongate distance member, which is connected at an opposite end to a shoulder harness. Flexing of the arm stretches the elongate distance member for exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,487 (to Wallner) discloses an exercise device that uses progressive resistance for exercising the legs. The exercise device includes collars formed of flexible elasticized material that are secured in the region of the knee using mating hook-and-loop fasteners. A pair of resistance members is attached to the collars. The user exercises by walking, running or lifting one leg to stretch the resistance members to produce a tension from the stretching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,378 (to Winston) discloses an exercising device that exercises biceps and triceps by using a resistance to muscle expansion. The exercising device includes gussets to hold weights. The exercising device further includes a band that is wrapped around the muscles to be exercised. The expansion of the muscles expands the band which provides resistance to the muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,336 (to Pape) discloses an exercise device that includes a resistance arm connecting the arm to the body or an upper arm to a lower arm. The resistance arm provides tension against muscle movement for the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,572 (to Spano) discloses a weight resistance exercise training device for exercising leg, hip and buttocks muscles. The training device is strapped to the leg above the knee. The training device includes a central compartment and side compartments that each hold sand. Elastic straps hold the training device to the leg and allow movement of the leg.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0045408 (to Seles) discloses an exercise device that includes a central elastic portion and a pair of cuff portions. The cuff portions are attached to a person's ankles. During exercise the central elastic portion is stretched when the ankles are further separated.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0214330 (to Goebel) discloses an apparatus for restricting arm movement during exercise. The apparatus includes two wrist cuffs connected by an elastic cord to limit the separation of the wrists.
These devices are directed to restricting movement during exercise and are not directed to assisting push-ups or bench presses.
Other exercise devices are directed toward competitive weightlifting.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0000015 (to Alaniz et al.) discloses an athletic shirt that stores energy during weightlifting. The shirt is formed of a non-elastic material. The shirt stretches to absorb energy from lowering the weight and to expend the energy while raising the weight. The sleeves of the shirt twist to absorb energy from lowering the weight and to expend the energy while raising the weight.
This athletic shirt is formed of a non-elastic material using twisting action for weightlifting. The shirt requires the assistance of another person to put on. The athletic shirt cannot be used during push-ups.